


Grass

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Flower Talk [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Language of Flowers, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Grass-Submission</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Sent in by Anonymous

It was a dangerous game they were playing. Neither liked to give up control. Both wanted to. Individually, there were strong, dominant personalities. Yet   
they wanted to loose themselves in each other. The world doesn't work that way. they were, in every respect, incompatible.

It worked out that Jim called the shots. He always did. He would grab hold of Seb, pushing the taller man against the wall, ravaging him. He would   
shout (Jim loved to shout), and scratch, and hit, and sometimes there would be blood. And through it all, there would be a spark of rebellion in Sebastian's   
heart, a small part of him that wanted to fight back, not just sit there and take it. But he never could stand up to Jim. He supposed it was love, the thing   
that made him as submissive as grass,being trampled down underfoot. He couldn't be sure, he didn't have any comparison. All he knew was that when Jim   
called, he came, and it was as simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews appreciated. Send a pairing via AO3 or tumblr (url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox)


End file.
